The Wizard of Oz VHS 1989
Warning * The owner of the copyright in this motion picture has authorized its use in this cassette for the purpose of private home viewing without charge of any kind. Any other use of this cassette, including any copying, reproduction or performance of any of the material in it is an infringement of copyright and may result in civil liability or criminal prosecution as provided by law. Opening Logos * MGM/UA Home Video * Turner * Ars-Gratias-Artis ~ Trade Mark ~ Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Opening Credits * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents * A Max Fleischer Production * "The Wizard Of Oz" * Based on the Novel by: L. Frank Baum * With the Voice Talents of: Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Bert Lahr, Jack Haley, Buddy Ebsen, Billie Burke, Margaret Hamilton, Charley Grapewin and the Munchkins * Voice Characterizations: Franz Balluck, Josefine Balluck, Dorothy Barrett, Amelia Batchelor, Charles Becker, Freda Betsky, Billy Bletcher, Lorraine Bridges, Buster Brodie, Tyler Brooke, Betty Ann Bruno, Betty Ann Cain, Candy Candido, Mickey Carroll, Adriana Caselotti, Harry Cogg, Pinto Colvig, Nona Cooper, Tommy Cottonard, Lewis Croft, Jimmy the Crow, Frank Cucksey, Billy Curtis, Ken Darby, Sid Dawson, Ethel W. Denis, Prince Danis, Abe Dinovitch, Jon Dodson, Gracie Doll, Tiny Toll, Ardith Dondanville, Ruth Duccini, Daisy Earles, Harry Earles, Harry Earles, Fern Formica, Sig Frohlich, Jackie Gerlich, Phil Harron, Joseph Herbst, Shep Houghton, James R. Hulse, Charles Irwin, Lois January, Eleanor Keaton, Joan Kenmore, The King's Men, Karl 'Karchy' Kosiczky, Dolly Kramer, Emil Kranzler, Nita Krebs, Jeane La Barbera, Rae-Neil Laskey, Johnny Leal, Valerie Lee, Ethelreda Leopold, Mitchell Lewis, Bud Linn, Jerry Maren, Dona Massin, Elaine Merk, George Ministeri, Priscilla Montgomery, Harry Monty, Yvonne Moray, Lee Murray, Olga Nardone, George Noisom, William H. O'Docharty, Nicholas Page, Jack Paul, Margaret Pellegrini, Meinhardt Raabe, Hazel Resmondo, Freddie Retter, 'Little Billy' Rhodes, The Rhythmettes, Elvida Rizzo, Rad Robinson, Paul Rodriguez, Ambrose Schindler, Helen Seamon, Rolfe Sedan, Garland Slatten, Oliver Smith, Ruth Smith, Katharine Snell, Robert St. Angelo, Parnell St. Aubin, Alta Stevens, Ralph Sudam, August Clarence Swenson, Betty Tanner, Gus Wayne, Victor Wetter, Harry Wilson, Johnny Winters, Marie Winters, Gladys V. Wolff, Murray Wood, Mel Blanc *Performance Model: Don Brodie - The Wicked Witch of The West, Aunt Em, Almira Gulch Marge Champion - Glinda, Dorothy Gale Eddie Collins - Nikko, Scarecrow, Hunk Louis Hightower - The Wizard of Oz, Professor Marvel, The Carriage Driver, ... Billy House - The Tin Man, Hickory, The Cowardly Lion, Zeke * Technicolor® * Technicolor® by: Harold Rosson, A.S.C. ** Associate: Allen Davey, A.S.C. ** Camera Technician: Nelson Cordes, Henry Imus, Fred Detmers ** Assistant Camera: Cliff Shirpser ** Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus ** Associate: Henri Jaffa * Supervising Editors: Margaret Booth, Dorothy Tod * Film Editors: Blanche Sewell, M.M. Murphy * Assistant Editor: Ernest Grooeny * Second Assistant Editor: Tom Held * Videotape Editors: Al Pigden, John Hawkins, Tim Waddell, Joe O'Dowd, John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Hal McKeon * Audio: Blake Norton, Larry Stephens, Henry Bird, Roger Knight, Len Penfold, Ted Scott * Sound Effects: Ralph Curtiss * Supervising Sound Editor: Michael Steinore * Sound Effects Editors: James Graham, Ralph Shugart * Sound Editor: T.B. Hoffman * Assistant Sound Editor: R.L. Stirling * Apprentice Sound Editor: Van Allen James * Playback Operator: Earl Cates * Dialogue Editor: Ralph A. Pender * Boom Operators: Julian Powell, James F. Gaither Jr., Bill Edmondson * Sound Designers: Douglas Shearer, O.O. Ceccarini * Sound Technician: James Burbridge * Special Sound Effects: Franklin Milton * Sound Recordist: P. Richard Stevens * Sound Mixers: Don T. Whitmer, Lowell Kinsall, George G. Schneider, John A. Williams * Production Sound Mixer: G.A. Burns * Supervising Re-Recording Mixer: William Steinkamp * Re-Recording Mixers: Newell Sparks, Standish J. Lambert, Robert Shirley, Frank McKenzie * Sound Re-Recording: Samuel Goldwyn Studios ~ Los Angeles, California * Video: Bob Squittieri, Mark Sanford, Gridley Quihuis * Prosthetic Technician: Gustaf M. Norin * Prosthetic Sculptor: Joe Norin * Laboratory Supervisor: John M. Nickolaus * Catering: Brittingham Commissary · Frances Edwards * "Scarecrow's Dance" Choreographer: Busby Berkeley * Assistant Choreographer: Dona Massin * Technical Advisor: Maud Gage Baum * Technical Director: Bob Alexander * Stunts: George Bruggeman * Tin Man's Stunt Double: Ambrose Schindler * Margaret Hamilton's Stunt Double/Broom-Riding Stunt: Aline Goodwin * Casting Assistant: W.L. Gordon * Color Timer: George Cave * Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson * Unit Production Manager: Ulric Busch * Production Managers: Keith Weeks, Joe Cook * Stand-In to the Scarecow: Stafford Campbell * Stand-In to the Tin Woodman: Harry Master * Stand-In to Mr. Morgan: Paul Adams * Stand-In to Ms. Hamilton: Aline Goodwin * Stand-In to Mr. Lahr: Jim Fawcett, Pat Moran * Stand-In to Mr. Walshe: Freddie Retter * Dance Stand-In to Judy Garland: Jean Kilgore * Double for Ms. Garland: Bobbie Koshay * Double for Uncle Henry: Harlan Briggs * Script Clerk: Wallace Worsley Jr. * Director of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Assistant Script Supervisor: David Marks * Assistants to the Producer: Arthur Freed, Dulcy Singer, Joan Hawkins, Susan Paul, Sue Taylor * Production Assistants: Emily Squires, Mary Jane Behrens, Lisa Simon, Mary Bauer, Naomi Foner * Assistants to Mr. Connolly: Arthur Appell, Dona Massin * Assistant to Mr. LeRoy: Barron Polan * Agent to Leo Feist Music Publishing: Harry Link * Kansas Scenes Directed by: King Vidor * Executive in Charge of Production: Louis B. Mayer * Video Recorded by Tele-Tape at Second Stage * © Copyright MCMXXXVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 5364 * RCA Sound Recording * Sequence Directors: David Hand, Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee * Recording Director: Douglas Shearer * Assistant Directors: H.A. Weinberger, Wallace Worsley, Al Shenberg, Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff, Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson * Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson * Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman * Directors of Animation: Seymour Kneitel, Willard Bowsky, Tom Palmer, Grim Natwick, William Henning, Roland Crandall, Tom Johnson, Robert Leffingwell, Frank Kelling, Winfield Hoskins, Orestes Calpini * Assistant Animation Supervision: Edith Vernick * Puppets Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Puppets and Their Costumes by: Amy Van Gilder, Caroly Wilcox, Mari Kaestle, Jan Rosenthal, Robert Payne, Rollin Krewson, Barbara Davis, Cheryl Henson, Jane Gootnick, Tim Miller, Dave Golez, Ed Christie, Nomi Fredrick, Larry Jameson, Faz Fazakas * Puppet Costumes by: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Puppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormick, Sara Paul * Puppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Special Puppets by: Don Sahlin * Special Photographic Effects: Max Fabian * Property Master: Harry Edwards * Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi * Props: Jack E. Ackerman * Lead Scenic Artist: George Gibson * Scenic Artists: Clem Hall, John Coakley, Clark M. Provins, F. Wayne Hill, William Gibson, Randall Duell, Roy Perry, Arthur Grover Rider, Duncan Spencer * Draftsman: Marvin Summerfield, Ted Rich, Leonid Vasian, Conklin, John Thompson, Woody Woodward, Jim Roth, Russell Spencer, Steffgen, William Hellen, Harvey T. Gillett, Marvin Connell, Edward Carfagno, K. Johnson, Preston Ames * Construction Coordinator: Gerald F. Rocket * Screen Play by: Dan Gordon, Cal Howard, Ted Pierece, I. Sparber, Edmond Seward, Noel Langley, Florence Ryerson and Edgar Allan Woolf * Written by: Arthur Freed, William H. Cannon, E.Y. Harburg, Jon Stone, Jeff Moss, Bruce Hart, Carole Hart, Jerry Juhl, Ray Sipherd, Daniel Wilcox, Joseph A. Bailey, Jack Burns, Jim Henson, Chris Langham, Mark London, David Odell, Jim Thurman, Don Hinckley * Contributing Writers: Irving Brecher, Herbert Fields, Samuel Hoffenstein, John Lee Martin, Herman J. Mankiewicz, Jack Mintz, Ogden Nash, Robert Pirosh, George Seaton, Sid Silvers * Additional Dialogue by: Bert Lahr & Jack Haley * Adaptation by: Noel Langley * Story Adaptation: Edmond Seward, Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass * Effects Animators: Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Andy Engman * Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother * Visual Effects Supervisor: Arnold Gillespie * Special Effects Supervisor: Edwin Bloomfield * Special Effects: Arnold Gillespie, Mack Johnson, Hal Millar, Jack McMaster, Corril Harris * Special Effects Assistant: A.D. Flowers * Senior Special Effects Technician: J. McMillan Johnson * Special Effects Crew: Bob Overbeck * Special Effects Prop Shop: Glen Robinson * Special Effects Rigger: Don Trumbull * Character Maquettes: Wah Chang * Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen * Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren * Post Production Assistant: Jim Wilkinson * Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson * Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh * Miniatures: Marcel Delgado * Painter "Clouds": Leo F. Atkinson * Designer "Castle": John Bossert * Matte Painter "Castle": Candelario Rivas * Principal Sketch Artist: Jack M. Smith * Sketch Artists: Hugo Ballin, Malcolm Brown * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisors: Lew Barlow, Robert M. Dahl * Associate Director: Jan S. Rifkinson * Director of Matte Painting Staff: Warren Newcombe * Unit Managers: Charles Chic, Berney Jones, Tony Marshall * Graphic Artist: Elaine Selig * Special Assistants: Barbara DeMaray, Jane O'Connor * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Martin G. Baker * Set Dresser "Trees": A.D. Flowers * Greens Supervisor: Clarence J. Falk * Head Sculptor: Henry Greutert * Lighting Directors: Mike Mannes, Phil Hawkes, John Rook * Key Grip: Pop Arnold * Chief Unit Electrician: A.W. Brown * Electricians: Raymond Griffth, Paul 'Shug' Keeler * Assistant Electrician: Chris Bergswich * Camera Department Lead: John Arnold * Cameras: Ray Ramsey, Sam Cohen, Val O'Malley, Frank Biondo, Richard King * Assistant Camera: W.E. Pohl * Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan * Still Photographers: Virgil Apger, George Hommel, Clarence Sinclair Bull, Bill Chapman * Still Photographer "Kodachrome Stills": Eric Carpenter * Musical Program ** Musical Adaptation by: Herbert Stothart ** Lyrics by: E.Y. Harburg ** Music by: Harold Allen ** Conducted by: Herbert Stothart, Jack Parnell ** Associate Conductor: George Stoll ** Orchestral and Vocal Arrangments: George Bassman, Murray Cutter, Paul Marquardt, Ken Darby, Robert Tucker ** Assistant Chorus Director: Roger Wagner ** Musical Numbers Staged by: Bobby Connolly ** Music Consultants: Larry Grossman, Ray Charles ** Musical Associate: Derek Scott ** Musical Director: Robert Armbruster ** Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein ** Original Arrangements and Composed of Incidental Music by: Joe Raposo ** Music Supervisor: Nat W. Finston ** "Munchkinland" Musical Sequence Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud ** Orchestrations: Robert Van Eps ** Additional Musical Director: Rudolph G. Kopp ** Additional Music by: George Stoll, Robert W. Stringer, Sam Pottle ** Original Incidental Music by: Herbert Stothart ** Music Editor: William Saracino ** Music Mixer: M.J. McLaughlin ** Assistant Music Mixer: Frederick Herbert ** Music Pre-Recording Supervisor: Roger Edens ** Assistant Scoring Mixer: Edward Baravalle ** Music Recording Engineer: Peter P. Decek ** Musicians: David Crocov · Violin, Toscha Seidel · Violin Soloist, Skitch Henderson · Piano, Harry V. Lojewski · Piano Solos * Production Designers: William A. Horning, Malcolm F. Brown, Jack M. Smith * Art Directors: Cedric Gibbons, Wade Rubottom, George Gibson, Charles Rosen, David Chandler, Su Chases, Paul Dean, Henry Graveny, Bryan Holgate, Richard Lake, Leigh Malone, Richard Plumb, Malcolm Stone, Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley * Layout: Bruce Bushman, Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, Kendall O'Connor * Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack * Animators: Graham Place, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, Alfred Eugster, James Culhane, David Tendlar, George Germanetti, Joseph D'Igalo, Nelson Demorest, Reuben Grossman, Abner Kneitel, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, Joseph Oriolo, Harold Walker, Lod Rossner, Joe Miller, Myron Waldman, Frank Smith, Edwin Rehberg, Ben Clopton, James Davis, Stephen Muffatti, Irving Spector, Sam Stimson, George Moreno, Ted DuBois, William Strum, Lou Zukor, Bill Nolan, Stan Quackenbush, Robert Bentley, Edward Smith, Thurston Harper, Tony Pabian, George Sheehan, Franklin Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood * Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks * Inbetweeners: Larz Bourne, Larry Riley, Woody Gelman, Jack Dunham * Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland * Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden * Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil * Visual Effects: Bob Broughton * Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick * Executive Producers: David Lazer, David D. Connell * Associate Producers: Arthur Freed, Lutrelle Horne * Co-Producer: Jon Stone * Produced by: Mervyn LeRoy, Jim Henson, Samuel Y. Gibbon, Jr., Robert Davidson, Matt Robinson, Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby * Directed by: Dave Fleischer, Victor Fleming, Mervyn LeRoy, George Cukor, Norman Taurog, Richard Thorpe, Peter Harris, Philip Casson, Neil Smith Notice to the Film * For nearly forty years this story has given faithful service to the Young in Heart; and Time has been powerless to put its kindly philosophy out of fashion. * To those of you who have been faithful to it in return * ...and to the Young in Heart * ---we dedicate this picture. Ending Titles * The End * A Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Production Cast of Characters * Cast: ** Dorothy - Judy Garland ** Professor Marvel - Frank Morgan ** "Hunk" - Ray Bolger ** "Zeke" - Bert Lahr ** "Hickory" - Jack Haley ** Tin Man's Vocal - Buddy Ebsen ** Glinda - Billie Burke ** Miss Gulch - Margaret Hamilton ** Uncle Henry - Charley Grapewin ** Nikko - Pat Walshe ** Auntie Em - Clara Blandick ** Toto - Mel Blanc ** The Singers Midgets as the Munchkins * Also Starring: ** Munckin Villagers - Franz Balluck, Josefine Balluck, Freda Betsky, Nona Cooper, Ethel W. Denis, Gracie Doll, Tiny Doll, Ruth Duccini, Daisy Earles, Fern Formica, Joseph Herbst, James R. Hulse, Dolly Kramer, Emil Kranzler, Jeane Le Barbera, Johnny Leal, Margaret Pellegrini, Hazel Resmondo, Ruth Smith, Alta Stevens, Betty Tanner, Marie Winters, Gladys V. Wolff ** Emerald City Maincurist - Dorothy Bennett ** Ozmite - Amelia Batchelor, Lorraine Bridges, Tyler Brooke, Shep Houghton, Eleanor Keaton, Elvida Rizzo, Oliver Smith, Ralph Sudam ** Munckin Mayor - Charles Becker, Ken Darby ** Lollipop Guild Members - Billy Bletcher, Lorraine Bridges, Jon Dodson, Jackie Gerlich, Bud Linn, Jerry Maren ** Mayor - Billy Bletcher ** Winged Monkies - Buster Brodie, Harry Cogg, Sid Dawson, Sig Frohlich, Harry Monty, Lee Murray, George Noisom, Jack Paul ** Munckins - Betty Ann Bruno, Pinto Colvig, Abe Dinovitch, The King's Men, Valerie Lee, Elaine Merk ** Munchkin Child - Betty Ann Cain, Ardith Dondanville, Joan Kenmore, Priscilla Montgomery ** Munchkin Soldiers - Lewis Croft, Harry Monty, Nicholas Page, Garland Slatten, Parnell St. Aubin, August Clarence Swenson, Gus Wayne ** Bearded Munchkin - Tommy Cottonaro ** Angry Apple Tree - Candy Candido ** Munchkin Fiddlers - Mickey Carroll, Freddie Retter ** Juliet - Adriana Caselotti ** Crow in Cornfield - Jimmy the Crow ** Munchkin Presenting Flowers to Dorothy - Frank Cucksey ** Munchkin Father - Billy Curtis ** Munchkin Sergeant at Arms - Prince Denis ** Apple Tree - Abe Dinovitch ** Sleepyhead - Fern Formica ** Winkies - Phil Harron, Ambrose Schindler, Robert St. Angelo, Harry Wilson ** Winkie Guard - Shep Houghton ** Tin Polisher - Charles Irwin ** Emerald City Manicurist - Lois January, Ethelreda Leopold, Dona Massin ** Munchkin Herald #1 - Karl 'Karchy' Kosiczky ** Sleepyhead - Karl 'Karchy' Kosiczky, Margaret Pellegrini ** Lullaby League Members - Nita Krebs, Yvonne Moray ** Munchkin Coach Driver - George Ministeri ** Lullaby League Center Member - Olga Nardone ** Munchkin on Carriage - William H. O'Docharty ** Munchkin Coroners - Meinhardt Raabe, Rad Robinson ** Munchkin Barrister - 'Little Billy' Rhodes ** The Rhythmettes - Themselves ** Dwarf - Paul Rodriguez ** Woman with Cat - Helen Seamon ** Oz Balloon Ascensionist - Rolfe Sedan ** Lion's Manicurist - Katharine Snell ** Munchkin Army Captain - Victor Wetter ** Munchkin Navy Commander - Johnny Winters ** Munchkin City Father - Murray Wood Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:1989 Category:VHS Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Metro Goldwyn Mayer